


The Chaos of Wayne Manor

by Curse_my_sarcastic_nature



Series: Wayne Manor [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Deal With It, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I’m not familiar with them all, LOTS OF PEOPLE, Wayne Manor, but oh well, if someone isn’t supposed to be there and I don’t know well OH WELL, in fact most are, may be a little ooc for some, some of these people are only mentioned once, we’re ignoring canon here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curse_my_sarcastic_nature/pseuds/Curse_my_sarcastic_nature
Summary: “C’mon, everyone’ll be in the kitchen.”Everyone was indeed in the kitchen, chaos reigning everywhere. There were slops of food about, empty, dirty dishes and waste to be put away. Plates stacked high in one of the sinks, the pile recreating the leaning tower of Pisa. There was one free bench, an amount of food that was already finished cooking sitting on it. It was noisy and colourful, people rushing around and following Alfred’s instructions. Said man stood at the side of the room, beating a large bowl of batter and carefully giving orders to his soldiers.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Kon El l Conner Kent & Bart Allen, Kon El l Conner Kent & Tai Pham, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bart Allen, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Wayne Manor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165502
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	The Chaos of Wayne Manor

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a hc by @violetvolpe on tumblr. Go check them out! ...Hope I did it justice.

Kon exited the zeta, Bart stepping out from the one right next to him just a second after.

“Hurry up Kon or we’ll miss dinner!” Bart exclaimed and vibrated with excitement. He zipped to the other side of the cave, where there were whole cupboards full of clothes of all sizes and went into the changing rooms. Less than a second later and he was back in front of Kon, just as Tim stepped out of the zeta tube. His shirt was an obnoxious bright pink, with dark grey slacks and slip ons. Bart didn’t seem to be worrying about his appearance, judging from the way he kept glancing up the stairs.

“I see you’ve already changed,” Tim snorted.

“YesyesyescanIgoeatnow?!”

Tim gave a laugh. “Fine, we’ll see you upstairs. Come on Kon, we better hurry if we want any food to be left.”

Kon bumped his shoulder against Tim’s. “We’ll just have to go straight to dessert then, hey?”

Quickly they changed out of their uniforms, rummaging through the many drawers to find the correct sizes. Once they were upstairs Kon relaxed, letting the stress of being a hero wear off his shoulders.

“C’mon, everyone’ll be in the kitchen.”

Everyone was indeed in the kitchen, chaos reigning everywhere. There were slops of food about, empty, dirty dishes and waste to be put away. Plates stacked high in one of the sinks, the pile recreating the leaning tower of Pisa. There was one free bench, an amount of food that was already finished cooking sitting on it. It was noisy and colourful, people rushing around and following Alfred’s instructions. Said man stood at the side of the room, beating a large bowl of batter and carefully giving orders to his soldiers. Dick grinned and pulled a tray out of the oven, walking past Tim and Kon.

“Hey Kon, Timmers! How was the mission?”

“It was good,” Tim responded for the both of them. “We got everyone out in time.”

“Cool, cool. Hey if you could go find Donna, she’s around here somewhere, it would be helpful. Get her to come help Jon frying the chicken, she’s always been good at that.”

Tim nodded and tugged Kon by his arm, leading him out of the room.

“Donna’s here?” Kon asked.

“Yeah, she’s staying for the weekend. Something to do with having a break.”

Kon snorted. “Wasn’t exactly the right place to come for a break. It’s always noisy here.”

Tim hummed in agreement and led him to a sitting room down the hall. He pushed it open, and there Donna was, typing away on a computer. She looked up at them and smiled. “Hey guys, what do you need?”

“Can you come help Jon with the chicken?”

“Yeah sure, I’ll be there in a sec.”

Kon led the way back to the kitchen, letting Dick know that Donna was coming. He turned to the boss of the kitchen, the butler himself.

“What d’ya need, Alf?”

“If you would be so kind as to cut some vegetables, it would be very helpful, Master Conner.”

“”Okay, can do.”

Kon made his way over to a very small free space, grabbing a pile of vegetables and a knife as he went. He nearly walked into Damian as he went, but carefully dodged the young ex-assassin. He concentrated on chopping the carrots, the rhythmic motion soothing his jumpy nerves. There had been a close shot on the mission, Tim had nearly been hit. It only served as a warning to be more careful, as well as being reminded of the fact that Tim was only human. He couldn’t dodge a bullet going that fast, nor did he have invulnerable skin.

He was so lost in his thoughts that Kon almost didn’t notice when another kid bumped into him. The child appeared of Vietnamese descent and gave him a startled look. The one thing Kon zeroed in on was the green lantern ring on one of his fingers, his hands being tightly clenched around the handles on a cooking pot.

“Oh, um sorry...”

Kon gave a one of his signature cocky, lopsided grins and said, “I’m Superboy, but you can call me Kon.”

“I’m Tai Pham.”

“Well then Tai, just remember who the best Super is,” Kon winked.

  
Then looking suspiciously around the room he whispered to Tai dramatically, “That’s me.”

This won a laugh from the younger boy who then hurried across the room when Cass called his name. She and Kori where standing side by side at another bench in the other side of the room.

Kon turned back to chopping vegetables, now working on cucumber. He hummed as he worked, letting his mind wander. When dinner was finally finished everyone marched to the dining room. Kon was holding onto a dish which Cassie has informed him was potato gratin. She had arrived just before dinner had finished being cooked, having to miss their mission due to external activities.

The formal dining table was already set up. They always used this one as there were too many people to eat anywhere else.

Kon sat down near the middle of the table. You always wanted to sit near the middle as it gave you more access to what you could reach for. Tim slid into the chair next to him, Bart on his other side. Bruce walked into the room, and everyone quieted, turning to listen to the head of the house.

Bruce blinked at them. “I’ve never had any of you so quiet.” He murmured under his breath.

Those with super-hearing sniggered, Kon included.

“Those of you who follow religious activities or wish to give thanks, you may do so now.”

Clinking noses were heard around the room as people moved cutlery around to do as Bruce said. Kon didn’t consider himself religious, but he did silently give thanks to those that looked after him, his friends and family.

When everyone was once again looking at Bruce, he raised a cup. He sat frozen with his arm in the air for a few seconds, grumbles and moans going around the table.

“Get on with it, Bruce!” Jason called.

Bruce gave a deep laugh and set his cup back on the table. “You can eat.”

Hands flew into the middle of the table, grabbing at food. They raced against each other to grab what they wanted, making sure they had some before it was all gone. Kon grabbed a pice or Donna’s chicken, snatching it up just before another hand could grab it. Noise once again started up, the chewing and tinkling of cutlery against plates merging with the hum of voices. Kon glanced around the table, chewing thoughtfully. There were many people gathered there, but then again there was hardly a time when there wasn’t.

“Hey Tim,” he mumbled between bites. “Who’s the kid Tai Pham? I met him earlier.”

“Who?”

“I think he’s a new green lantern?”

“Oh, him! Yeah, he’s the newest green lantern, the youngest to. Apparently the ring used to be his grandma’s. He was one day waiting at the Watchtower for someone to come get him for training, but the corps were all busy so Bruce to him home and gave him a lesson in physical combat. He comes back every now and then. His family runs a Vietnamese restaurant, and their food is really good.”

“Hmm.” Kon stuffed a piece of the potato gratin in his mouth. It was actually good.

The door was pushed open and in stormed Titus. He rushed through the room, nearly crashing into the wall on the opposite end of where he entered. Laughter burst out around the table and the canine’s antics. The dog, seemingly unaffected by the new barrage of noise, then turned back and trotted up to Damian’s side, where he was sitting at the end of the table. Jon sat on his other side and reached around Damian, giving Titus a pat. Bits of food where thrown down to Damian’s dog and he gobbled them up happily. Roy gave a surprised shrieked when a slice of pumpkin hit him in the face. Artemis smirked and slapped his back, making him cough while the pumpkin slid off his face. The table laughed even harder.

Alfred the cat then padded into the room and jumped up into the table. Being used to the noise, he simply eyed them all, then elegantly strode over to a bowl of what used to be filled with salad. He then stepped into the bowl and slumped into it, falling asleep inside of it. Cass gave a smile and gently reached to pat the cat’s ear, plucking a stray leaf from where it had connected to his fur. Bruce gave the cat a look of despair.

“Yo Kon!” Duke shouted from across the other side of the table.

“Yeah?”

“Gotham Knights are going to smash Metropolis in our next game!”

“Now way! Metropolis is going to make it to the finals and Gotham is going to go right back to the bottom of the leader board, where they belong!”

“Hey!” Tim whined from next to him. Kon gave him a sheepish grin but didn’t apologise. He took a sip of water and leaned back into his chair, only to be smacked in the face when Bart threw his hands up in the air a little to enthusiastically.

“OopssorryKon!” He turned back to the person on his other side, Wallace West the second. The two were having a fast paced conversation, surprisingly only a little faster than how a non-speedster spoke.

Alfred strode into the room.

“Hey Alfred.”

“Hello, Miss Mia. If those of the arrow-themed variety would come help me with dessert please?”

Every meal Alfred did this. He would chose one superhero theme, and those people would come help him with transporting food and cleaning up with him. The Arrows present all got up and followed Alfred to the kitchen.

“What’s for dessert?”

“I don’t know. I think maybe cake?”

It was, in fact, a date slice with caramel sauce and ice cream. It was finished very quickly, not enough for everyone to have seconds with the large amount of people. It didn’t matter, Kon was full.

Everyone tromped up to up to the dorm area. They technically weren’t dorms but they resembled the cabins you would go into on primary school camps or stay in at a boarding school. Bunk beds were pushed up against the wall, leaving space in the middle for whatever activities you wanted to do.

Kon floated up to the top of the bunk, then flopped on the bed he had claimed as his in the room that Young Justice had taken. Tim was underneath him. When they first chose the room, he had tried to take the top but Kon had beaten him to it. Tim did also have his own room in the manor but preferred to sleep with their team when they were here.

“Cassie c’mon, Wally said he wanted to try something really cool but he needs your lasso!” Bart grabbed Cassie’s wrist and tried to guide her out the door. 

“Will you two be okay?” She asked Kon.

“Why, you scared?”

“No,” she scoffed with a smirk. “Just thought you might get bored without me.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” Tim said.

Cassie let Bart drag her out of the room and Tim climbed up to sit on Kon’s bunk.

“I know you’re worried,” he said.

“Huh?”

“On the mission. But I’m fine. You don’t need to worry.”

“I’m not worrying.”

Tim raised an eyebrow and Kon sighed. “Fine, maybe I am. But it’s just a reminder then you aren’t invulnerable. You don’t have powers that can stop you from getting hurt.”

“Having powers don’t stop you from getting hurt, it just makes it harder for you to be injured.”

“Yeah, but at least we have more protection. It’s still more likely that you’ll get hurt.”

Kon heard shoes squeaking along the wooden floor and sat up straighter. The door opened and in walked Bruce. “Everything okay in here?”

Tim tilted his head, exasperated. “Can you explain to Kon that I’m fine and that being completely human doesn’t make me less of a hero.”

“I’m not saying aren’t a hero—“

“Calm down, boys. It’s fine Tim. Kon is just worrying about your safety. He doesn’t want you to get hurt. And Kon, Tim is a good fighter. He has been trained to extremity and knows how to look after himself. It’s nice that you worry for him, and you have his back.”

“But what if he gets hit next time?”

“But what if he doesn’t? What if he’s fine and he doesn’t get hurt? Tim will be okay, Kon. There’s always a chance someone could get hurt in this field of work, but that doesn’t stop us from doing it.”’

“Yeah, okay.”

Bruce gave them a reassuring smile then walked back out the door.

“You feeling better now?”

“Mmm yeah, I think so.”

Bruce let out a ‘woah!’ as Jon came pounding into the room. He was out of breath.

“You gotta hide me! Damian’s already won the past three rounds.”

Kon laughed. “Jump into the bathroom.”

Jon hopped in just before the door was thrown open dramatically and Damian stood in the middle of the doorway. “Is Jon here?”

“No Damian, though he might be outside.” Tim said.

Damian scowled. “We agreed not to go outside.”He huffed and walked back down the corridor. 

A muffled ‘thanks’ came from the bathroom, then Jon exited. He peered out of their room and then darted off again.

Later that night as Kon was lying in bed, he wondered how anyone could be scared of Bruce. He was like the Ultimate Dad. He always helped them with their problems and was quick to shoot down nerves. He supposed it was the Batman side of things, the adults didn’t see doting Bruce Wayne, just a scary, powerful man who dressed like a flying rodent.

* * *

When he woke up, breakfast was underway. The morning meal was different from dinner, being that if you were awake you went and helped, otherwise you were allowed to sleep. This rule was put into place once people started realising that those who stayed up as heroes in the night shouldn’t be woken up before they wanted, or you would have some very grumpy, sleep deprived people present.

He trudged and sat down next to Kara.

“When’d you get here?” He yawned and grabbed a few pancakes.

She shrugged. “Sometime last night. I stayed in Steph’s room.”

“And what did you do? Give each other makeovers?”

She gave hug a light smack. “No, she listened to me whinge about Clark then I listened to her. We talked.”

“What did he do now?”

“He said I need to focus more, I have to much free time. But he did it in that Clark Kent way where he’s so nice about it and you can’t be mad at him. Except I am mad at him. It’s just hard to do it. I already have a lot on my plate.”

“Oh yeah, the Clark Kent way of giving you a lecture.”

She hummed and bit own on her thickly buttered toast. “And I think he was going to follow me, but then I came here.”

“Mmm, don’t want to mess with the Batman.”

Tim stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and slumped down in the seat next to Kon.

“Tim? What happened to your face?”

Tim huffed and rubbed his cheek. “Steph. She said I was being an idiot so she wrote ‘smart-ass’ on my cheek.”

Kon laughed as Bruce trudged into the room resembling a zombie. He had dark bags under his eyes and was cradling a cup of coffee. Sound proof headphones adorned his ears and he nearly tripped on the carpet. Kon smirked as the man slumped down on a chair and rested his head on the table.

“Did something happen on patrol or...?”

“No,” Tim sighed. “Nothing out of the usual. Just Ivy and Harley going a little stir crazy not causing any trouble so they insisted on joining us. Or more like Harley insisted on joining us and Ivy was dragged along with her. Harley used her mallet to smack the Riddler in the face when he was only out shopping, and he ended up in hospital. Then Ivy insisted on breaking into a house and rescuing some neglected plants.”

Bruce snored loudly, as if agreeing with Tim.

Kara snorted and Kon joined in.

It was good to be in Wayne Manor. A safe, secure and happy place you could relax and let the weight of the world slide off your shoulders. Wayne Manor was everyone’s second home. (Okay fine, it was your second home if you knew a Robin and were under the age of 25).

Kon listened to his friends chatter around him and let it calm his brain, the noise caking his mind with concrete and covering the stressful parts of his life. He was happy, and so was everyone else in the Manor.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So what d’ya think? I know most of these characters only have like one line but yeah I wasn’t just going to IGNORE them. I had to tag them. Tell me if there’s any I missed. Because I’m pretty sure I missed some. (I JUST realised I missed Cassie while writing this). Some of these people are probably on the other side of the multiverse or something but I don’t know if they are so let’s just pretend they’re all in fact at Wayne manor. Plus who actually listens to canon? 
> 
> Come talk to me at me tumblr!  
> https://thesporklecat.tumblr.com/


End file.
